In a process of a traditional LED die works, current from a p-electrode to an n-electrode is easily collected on the shortest path between the p-electrode and the n-electrode. The current collection will cause current crowding effect. A barrier layer is configured on the path between the p-electrode and the n-electrode to uniform distribution of the current. The common barrier layer is made of Rh, Pt, Ru, Zr, W or other metals. However, Rh, Pt, Ru and Zr are noble metals which easily result in higher production costs of the LED die. And when the barrier layer is made of W, a special machining process is needed, therefore resulting in LED die manufacturing process complicated.